12 June 1980
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-06-12 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * *John is ramping up the "coincidence" factor tonight... * Sessions *Radio 5 only session, recorded 6th May 1980, repeat, first broadcast 13 May 1980. *Au Pairs #2, recorded 28th May 1980. Available on CD Equal But Different - BBC Sessions 79-81 RPM RPM 139 (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *''start of show'' *Joy Division: Love Will Tear Us Apart (7") Factory FAC 23 *Au Pairs: Dear John (session) *Big Three: By The Way (v/a album - Mersey Sounds) Decca DPA 3081/2 *Mo-Dettes: Twist And Shout (7" flexi) Mode MODE 1 1/2 *Steel Pulse: Nyahbinghi Voyage (album - Caught You) Island ILPS 9613 *Radio 5: Animal Connections (session) *Pink Military: Living In A Jungle (album - Do Animals Believe In God?) Eric's / Virgin *Silicon Teens: Just Like Eddie (7") Mute MUTE 008 *Heinz: Just Like Eddie (7") Decca F.11693 *Eddie Cochran: Eddie's Blues *Klan: Pushin' Too Hard () Posh Boy *Slits: Man Next Door (7") Y Y4 / Rough Trade RT 044 *Dennis Brown: Home Sweet Home (split 7" with Ranking Joe - Zion / Home Sweet Home) Cash & Carry *Au Pairs: The Love Song (session) *Radio 5: Dancing With Germany (session) *Deutsch Amerikanische Freundschaft: Nacht Arbeit (album - Die Kleinen Und Die Böse) Mute STUMM 1 *S.Y.P.H.: Chess Challenger (album - S.Y.P.H.) Pure Freude PF 04 CK 2 John thinks the bands name sounds like something bad in German. He was right according to Discogs. *Ward 34: Religion For The 70's (7") Woof Woof WOOF 1 *Bob Marley & The Wailers: Coming In From The Cold (album - Uprising) Island / Tuff Gong ILPS 9596 John describes the album as "bitty" *Nosebleeds: Ain't Bin To No Music School (v/a album - The Crap Stops Here) Rabid LAST 1 *Pop Rivets: When I Came Back (split 2x7" EP with Sulphate - Back From Nowhere) Hippocrite / M.T. Sounds HEP 001 / HEP 002 *Au Pairs: Repetition (session) *Jah Wobble: Today Is The First Day Of The Rest Of My Life (album - The Legend Lives On... Jah Wobble In Betrayal) Virgin V 2158 *Young Marble Giants: Final Day (7") Rough Trade RT 043 *Radio 5: Expressionless (session) *Sly & Robbie: Deck Of Cards (album - Gamblers Choice) Taxi *Cigarettes: Can't Sleep At Night (7") Dead Good DEAD 10 *Graham Parker And The Rumour: Endless Night (album - The Up Escalator) Stiff SEEZ 23 *Au Pairs: It's Obvious (session) *Beast: Empire (7") Thrill BEAST 1 ORDER 1 *Radio 5: True Colours (session) *Mn'Ms: I'm Tired (7") Quark VOID 1 *Richard And The Taxmen: Now We're Through (7") Future Earth FER 004 File ;Name *1980-06-12 Peel Show DB175 DB176.mp3 ;Length *1:58:41 ;Other *File created from DB175 and DB176 of Derby Box digitised by Weatherman22. *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *Mooo Notes Category:1980 Category:Derby Box Category:Peel shows Category:Available online